


Give in to Me

by Cherazz



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rutting, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherazz/pseuds/Cherazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After sharing a passionate kiss in the gazebo, things heat up quickly between Elijah and “Katherine.” It seems she wasn’t really interested in talking, but more so for kissing, a bit of rutting, and some good old fashioned public sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give in to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://mmom.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)**mmom** 2014\. Takes place during the Vampire Diaries episode “American Gothic,” offering a different spin on things during their reunion ;)

He kissed her and it was as if everything felt right for the first time in his thousand plus years. Something was different about this kiss. He never reacted this strongly when his lips touched Katherine’s. _Had something changed? Did she finally open up fully to me?_

Her lips tasted of the juiciest cherries - he couldn’t get enough of it especially after hearing her helplessly whimper. In the back of his mind, he found it odd because Katherine didn’t like cherries.

His tongue begged for entry and he was rewarded with more of that intoxicating flavor. He swept along every crevice and corner of her mouth, drinking in that sweet taste. His control was slipping. All he wanted was to take her right here and now in the gazebo, but no, that wouldn’t be proper. What kind of gentleman would that make him?

Elijah intended - no, needed - to wrap this up quickly before his feelings, ahem, physically manifested. He began to pull back, distancing his body from her delectable one, aiming to plant one more chaste kiss to her succulent lips, when her arms darted up and forcefully ensnared his neck. A hunger awoke inside of her. He felt her bring her right leg up and hook it against his ass.

Arousal wafted through the air. He groaned when the scent hit him. Hunger and desire rose up with such force inside of him. Another whisper echoed in the back of his mind. _This doesn’t smell like Katherine_ , but he brushed off those nagging thoughts and moved her body up against the structural beam - out of sight from people passing by.

Any lingering protests he had about decency and honor melted away as she moaned his name and rocked against him. Suddenly, everything clicked into place for him. The taste of cherries, her aroma, the change in her hair… _Elena_ He groaned loudly. He never thought he’d have this opportunity. She never seemed to leave the Salvatores side nor did she understand how deeply he feels for her.

Being frisky was never in his nature, however, she seemed to bring out the devil in him, especially with this new knowledge. Their inner monster was taking over as they rutted against each other. His erection strained against his expensive Armani slacks, causing pre-cum to soak through. Elijah cared little for them, they could easily be replaced. This moment, however, was priceless. All he wanted was to see her come. Watch as her face contorts in absolute ecstasy. _How many nights had I dreamed of this? How many mornings had I woke covered in my own release?_

She threw her head back, thrusting down on him; the need for friction became unavoidable. She was going crazy with the sensations coursing through her. Elijah brought his head down to kiss and suckle at her neck - carotid artery rising up to the surface under his ministrations. Every instinct begged for him to sink his fangs into her delicious flesh. He held back because he wouldn’t be able to come back from such bliss. He’d never be able to feed on anything else after feeding on her ambrosial blood and most likely, because of his feelings for her, they may even become bonded if he does that.

No one had ever made her feel this way, with or without her humanity. _Why hadn’t we done this before?_ She was tempted to turn it back on, consequences be damned. Let all the pain rush back in just so that she could fully experience this moment.

Her right hand slithered down between their bodies, teasingly brushing over his hard cock in her quest to move her dress out of the way. He groaned, he could feel the blood rushing downward; pulsing painfully in his thick shaft. He needed relief desperately. His nostrils flared as her drenched panties came into view.

Eager to bring her pleasure she deserved, his left hand came down and forcefully shoved her underwear out of the way. He kept his right hand on her lower back to support her frame. He could vaguely hear the fabric tear from his assault - he grinned maliciously.

Elijah wasted no time, pushing two fingers into her slick folds. He met no resistance, she was so wet; so ready for him. If he could just break away, only for a few seconds, to undo his pants and free himself, he could slam into her and take her right here in the open for all to see.

The small voice of reason stopped him, wanting to save that moment for somewhere more private so that he may ravage her properly.

A third finger joined the others. He twisted each one back and forth repeatedly, before hooking them towards him and finding his prize. She moaned brokenly, keening and purring. She brutally rocked herself on his fingers, hitting her g-spot over and over. Her orgasm was coming fast; it coiled and churned in her belly. _Just a little bit more_

“Come for me. Come for me and scream my name,” he groans, his voice thick with want and need. He ran his blunt nails over that spot inside of her and used his thumb to pinch her over-sensitive clit.

Her entire body went rigid then she began spasming. She cried out, clutching the lapels on his jacket as if they were her lifeline. Her juices flowed as if they were a gushing river, coating his fingers and hand in her release. She moaned his name until her voice went hoarse. All her tension and grief slipped away. Elena was so shook by the power of her orgasm that her emotions came flooding back. She wept as she slumped against him, finding peace for the first time in months.

His fingers retreated from her quivering body and he wiped the mess on his pants. He brought his arms around her and held her, whispering words of love into her ear...trying anything to soothe her, unsure of what just happened and confused by her reaction.

Ragged breathing and weak sobs were the only things she could manage for quite a time. Minutes flew by before she came back to reality, she would deal with the ramifications of her humanity being back later.

The first thing she noticed was his straining erection against her thigh and the first thing she saw was his pained expression. He was panting like an animal, his hands twitched uncontrollably against her back. She felt guilty when she realized he hadn’t come yet. She was about to reach down and give him mercy when she remembered that she was supposed to be playing Katherine right now...and Katherine would do so in the most wicked of ways.

“Elijah? Elijah, baby, did you need something? You look a little tense,” she purred as she trailed her fingers down his cloth-covered chest, which was coated in sweat. _Score one for Elena, his whole outfit needs to be dry cleaned!_ He groaned brokenly as his hips bucked forward, brushing her still tingling center. She moaned weakly, before settling her hands on his hips, stilling his movements.

His eyes darted open, pupils blown wide; his irises were completely overtaken by black. She had never seen him like this. She can’t help the devious grin on her face as she moved her right hand down to free engorged cock. Her nails brushed his hard flesh and he thrusted toward her palm, begging for any kind of friction. He had to be in agony as he groaned and begged her, “Please...I need you, please…”

She moved to grasp his erection; to give him what he wanted, squeezing lightly before pulling back quickly. If looks could kill, she’d have died instantly from the expression he made towards her. “You know what? You do it Elijah. You show me how you like it. Come for me,” she said with hooded eyes and lust in her tone.

Faster than she ever thought possible, his hand shot down and latched onto his shaft. He began mercilessly pumping and pulling. It had to have been painful with how tight his fist was. He didn’t seem to mind as his head fell back. Her mouth began to water as she watched the dark purple head move in and out of his clenched hand. She longed to taste him and trace a pathway along the throbbing veins hidden under his flesh.

Elena was broken out of her reverie when she felt his left hand come up and clutch her shoulder. He was close; so close, only a little bit more now. He moved closer to her and rested his head in the crook of her hand. His harsh panting and pained moans seared into her brain. She smiled knowing just what to do for the original after her heart.

She batted his hand out of the way, dropped to her knees and engulfed him in her mouth. His eyes shot open in shock and both of his hands gripped her shoulders tight enough to bruise. Elena moved at a rapid pace - up and down, up and down. She grazed her teeth along his skin before hollowing out her cheeks and sucking as deeply as she could. His cock hit the back of her throat and she was grateful for no gag reflex. _Yet another perk of being a vampire._

“Elena!” he howled as he finally reached orgasm. His cum filled her mouth for what seemed like minutes. She struggled to keep swallowing, not wanting to waste a drop of it.

His vision blanked out and he collapsed to his knees once he was spent. He had not yet realized that he had screamed the wrong name; that he had figured out her game. He decided he wasn’t even mad at her for the deception.

Licking her lips, Elena reached down to tuck him back in before standing. She was unsure of how to proceed, whether she should bother being Katherine any longer. She had heard him cry out her name. She smiled, deciding to toy with him instead.

“So it seems we got a bit distracted and didn’t even talk about what we were meeting on. How about you swing by later? I’m staying in town, of course, and we can continue where we left off.” Elena said with an innocent look on her face, hoping she sold it well. He was about to call her out on it, but decided against it and smiled in return.

He nodded, standing up and straightening out his suit before replying, “Yes, I agree. That sounds lovely Katerina. We do have quite a bit to discuss and it has been far too long since we’ve seen each other.”

Why on Earth would he ruin a chance to do everything he ever dreamed of with the woman he swore always and forever to?


End file.
